Tsukiyomi
by XxHexxesRequiemxX
Summary: Miyako and Toshiyuki are the descendants of Tsukiyomi clan the clan that was given a dark curse... It's up to the two siblings of the main family too show both the human and vampire society that there kind can survive in harmony with vampires and humans alike. rated T for Sara's personality and future OC's...tendencies towards rated M content!


Miyako Tsukiyomi and Toshiyuki Tsukiyomi are brother and sister born with the same curse that there clan had place upon them countless generations ago that lead to the rise of the ultimate hunter.

Born to the main family and marked with the blood of the...

Yokai...

Vampires were no longer the only ones to relish the night and pray upon the humans...

**When the moon rises the hunters become the hunted...**

"HEY TOSHI WERE GOING TO BE LATE!" Miyako yelled up the stairs as she walked by them in her way to the kitchen.

"COMING!" Toshiyuki was a first year along with his sister at cross Academy They had special permission to live off of school grounds. The siblings were also a part of the schools student council Toshi as dorm president and Miyako as a part of the disciplinary committee.

"WERE IS MY- AHHHH" Toshi tripped as he was coming down the stairs and landed with a sickening crack at the bottom. Miyako peek her head out of the hallway leading to the kitchen and rolled her eyes as toshi groaned from his spot on the floor.

"You do this every morning..." The white hair Miyako told toshi as he pulled himself up off the floor. His black messmess of hair was still not fixed for the school day as his sister tsk at his appearance.

"You look like shit."

"Jeez thanks sis." Toshi said as he walked past her towards the kitchen. The two them have been living on there own since They were chosen to attend the Academy to help relationships with their kind with the vampires that attended the Academy. Not only that but to prove that there kind can also get along with humans.

"Ugh I hate Mondays it would have just been easier if we were allowed to be in the night class. I'm not used to doing a lot during the day." Miyako complained once they were both seated at the small breakfast nook, Miyako had made toast, hot chocolate, bacon and a half of a grapefruit for each of them. Toshi was quietly munching on toast as he thought about the upcoming dorm inspections soon. those days were always the most annoying for both him and Miyako, not only were the day class students in possession of illegal pictures but he would also have to attend the inspection of the Night Class dorms.

"Toshi?"

'geez and I'll have to work with that annoying Kuran...'

"Toshi..." Miyako watch as her brother zoned out and begin to mumble to himself. She slowly pick up her spoon and reached across the table making sure the scoop all the partially melted whipped cream out of her brothers steaming mug of hot chocolate. After a few minutes Toshi zoned back to reality and noticed two things one all his hot chocolate was gone and second Miyako was missing.

"TOSHI WE NEED TO GET GOING!" Miyako's voice came yelling from the living room. Toshi sighed and got up from the table and quickly put the dishes in the sink before grabbing his bag off the counter and leaving the kitchen for the living room.

"Toshi your tail is still out." Miyako said as she tucked in her own black tail.

"Oh yeah almost forgot...ha.." Toshi quickly tucked his tail into his pants And wrapped It around his Waist, they can hide there wings, horns and fangs but a Demons tail can't be hidden. So the only thing to do is use illusions but if one of the vampires were versed with illusions they could easily make it out.

So wrapping it around your waist Saiyan style is the way to go.

Miyako grabbed her bag off the couch and the siblings both locked up and left for school. once they got there Toshi and Miyako quickly made it to their homeroom class which was about to begin and took their seats in the back of the classroom.

The Tsukiyomi siblings quietly paid attention to all their classes until it was lunchtime. Miyako packs their lunches so Toshi left his sister with her friends who were gossiping about the night class because that's all the school has to offer apparently...

'A majority of the school is just filled with shallow Day class girls...' Toshi found a quiet spot to relax and eat his lunch in peace and quiet. checking to make sure the coast is clear Toshi lets his long black tail out and release a bit of his control over his power to allow his fangs to come out from hiding in his gums.

"Ahhh the natural state of a Demon...peace and quiet and the freedom to walk around with ones fangs and tail...too bad I can't release my wings!" Toshi yawns and sits down under the tree pulling his lunch out if his bag. Sushi, Rice, Tomato's and some cucumbers and a melon mochi stare back at him when he opens his bento.

Toshi quietly munches on his cucumbers as he watch's his surroundings carefully. it would be bad if someone Stumbled upon him with his tail out.

The only humans that know about Toshi and Miyako's secret is Yuuki, The headmaster and zero. If anyone were to find out then the whole power of the Tsukiyomi clan would be let lose. Not even the vampires knew about them but Toshi expected that they were beginning to become suspicious. With being a high class Demon Toshi and Miyako had the same dark aura and at night more so with a full moon it became suffocating for any humans or vampires to be near them.

* * *

><p>"So Miyako who would you marry, Kill or Fu-"<p>

"SARA!"

The blond green-eyed girl glared at Toka as Miyako ate her bento while ignoring her friends. Toka Sato was the reserved and well mannered one when Sara Cambridge was the foul mouth and the "protector of the pack" as the girl jokingly referred to herself as. The three friends were sitting under one of the large cherry trees that inhabited the Academy grounds.

"Toka I never said _You_ had to answer it! you act like you should be on the Disciplinary Committee." Sara laughed as she popped off the old-fashioned metal cap of her soda...with her teeth...

The purple haired Toka sighed as she went back to her book.

"Sara how do you open those without the bottle opener?" The Demon asked curious how her friend actually opens those bottles when even most people couldn't without breaking teeth...

Sara passionately close her eyes and stood up"I have part wolf in me them fuckers can open anything!"

well it would be a lie saying Sara didn't have passion or bravado.

"You're one crazy American..." Toka said as she put her book down on the ground. Sara just smirked and leaned against the trunk of the huge cherry tree.

"Awww thanks babe~"

Miyako sighed as Toka went on about her book and Sara was quietly chewing on a apple. Her friends were interesting that was for sure. But something always felt off about them. Toka's odd affection for illusion magic tricks and Sara's overbearing and protective nature. Toshi suggested once that there was a possibility they too were Yokai but there aura was purely human. The dark pungent aura of a Yokai was easily detectable if a Yokai didn't know how to suppress it. Even then other Yokai should still be able to sense a fellow Yokai.

A humans is light and warm like a spring day, a pure white sure devoid of impurities. A Vampire's is dark and foreboding casting a uneasy atmosphere which can affect humans in different ways. Then there's a Yokai or Demons aura evil and suffocating it feels like all happiness and emotions are sucked into a endless void. It can make even the fearless person fall to there knees like a unknown pressure is squeezing there core, immobilizing them in to submission.

Unbearable, uncontrollable fear is the only thing running though there mind.

**A\N: please review! And if you're confused about what's going on just PM me!**

**Oh and I went with just a plain old generic version of a Demon with some of my own Creations thrown in there...and by that I mean a lot~**


End file.
